tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Mad Baron - Simo Hayha)
Assassin, Servant Title: Invisible Reaper of the Kollaa Front, true name Simo "White Death" Hayha is a character in the singularity The Mad Baron. Hayha also qualifies for the class of Archer. Profile True Name Finnish sniper of the Winter War of 1939-1940 against the Soviet Union, commonly known as the “White Death”, Hayha is credited with 505 kills during the Battle of Kollaa, the most of any sniper in a major war, though his true kill count may have been much higher, perhaps as high as 800. Hayha was famous for his mastery of arctic warfare, wearing a hood with only tiny slits for eye holes to avoid snow blindness, filling his mouth with snow to hide the steam from his breath, and pouring water to create a sheet of ice over the area where he placed the muzzle of his rifle, to prevent snow from being kicked up by the gunshot. He also used no scope, only iron sights to avoid the reflection of sunlight off the scope. The Soviets repeatedly attempted to kill Hayha using counter snipers and even artillery fire, however, Hayha survived all attempts on his life, even after he was shot in the face with an explosive rounds. While he was recovering from the wound, the Winter War ended, and Hayha survived the war, living until his death in 2002. Appearance Personality Role Hayha is initially a future hero summoned on the side of Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, however, when defeated by the player, he joins their side. If the player defeats Ungern before the Lenin and Hayha joins their side, Hayha will draw Vasily Zaytsev out into the woods (where Hayha's personal skills give him the advantage) engage in a scripted duel with Zaytsev and eventually kill him. Likewise, certain player actions may involve Hayha lured into the urban environment of Ulan-Ude (where Zaytsev's Rattenkrieg personal skill gives him the advantage) and be defeated by a tag team of Zaytsev and George S. Patton- Patton using his Noble Phantasm to nullify Hayha's temperature-inverse buff and Zaytsev finishing him off. In addition to the scripted event with Zaytsev, Hayha also has unique pre-battle dialogue if placed into direct combat with Patton, Anastasia, or Lenin. Abilities Parameters *Strength: D *Endurance: A *Agility: C+ *Mana: C *Luck: A Personal Skills Independent Action: A Presence Concealment (A++-A+++): His parameters are massively increased when temperature of the surrounding environment decreases below -20 Celsius, the temperatures experienced during the Winter War. Marksmanship: A++ Kollaa Will Hold (C, A+): Grants an increase in strength © and Endurance (A+) when in a defensive fight, reference to the Battle of Kollaa where Hayha fought. Improvised Weapons Creation: (D-B) Molotov cocktails (a weapon use by the Finns against Soviet tanks in the Winter War) will be effective against Servants to the level of a D-class Noble Phantasm, but will up to C rank against Rider class, and B in buffed by "Kollaa Will Hold". Does not apply to other improvised weapons. Noble Phantasm White Death - Reaper of the Kollaa Front *Rank: C-A++ *Type: Anti-Unit Causes a sudden, localized drop in temperature by 30 degrees Celsius, meaning that in colder climate and during winter in many temperate regions, it can drop the temperature below the -20 Celsius threshold necessary to reach full advantage of his stealth abilities. In this state, the firepower of his rifle increase the lower the temperature, with it having a B rank at 0 Celsius, an A- rank at -10, and an A+ rank at -20. Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Characters Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:SPARTAN 119 Category:Sniper Category:Assassin Servants